


change of palce

by doremifasorashige



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doremifasorashige/pseuds/doremifasorashige
Summary: A change of scenery was all they needed, but certainly not all they got.





	change of palce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werewings (pansypark)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansypark/gifts).



> Originally [here](http://doremifasorashige.tumblr.com/post/66454618046/xiulu-a-thing-that-happened-because-of-this-x).

China was suffocating, making Luhan feel as if he couldn't breathe. Maybe it was just his home, his parents. It felt like it was everything as a whole so instead of doing small changes Luhan packed a bag, one single bag, slipped on his most comfortable shoes, grabbed his favorite hoodie, and stuffed all of his money into his pocket.

Luhan was going to travel.

\--

The air in Amsterdam was so much different than back home. Minseok closes his eyes as he takes a deep breathe. Letting the soothing, yet foreign smells of the county fill his lungs. It was nice, being in some place he knows nothing about, having the chance to explore new things. So much better than the same gray walls of his cubicle day in and day out. Minseok wasn't made for desk work, he doesn't really know how he ended up doing it.

The hostel he finds himself in greets him with open arms and large smiles as they communicate through broken english and hand gestures. He rents a room--a bed really--that overlooks the street. There's a table before the window, just in the middle of the room, and a bunk bed on the far end.

When he arrives the room is empty so Minseok claims the bottom bunk, placing his bag on the perfectly made bed. It's nice here, he thinks as heads over to the window and opens it.

\--

The thing about traveling is....Luhan knows _nothing_. But that's okay. He doesn't want to know anything. His goal is just end up somewhere and go from there. He hops on a plane to wherever and ends up in a county he can't even say the name of. His english is better than some, but good enough to get a conversation going.

He finds himself outside of a building. "This place has cheap rooms or bed," the stranger had told him and that was good enough for Luhan.

He ends up with a bed in a single room. It's small but it's quiet. Luhan isn't used to this much quiet. It's pretty sweet.

He lays himself out on his bed, stretching his limbs.

\--

He wants to see the area. But Minseok doesn't want to get lost. He doesn't have the money to just wander and find himself anywhere. Really he shouldn't even be here in the first place, but he is so he's not going to think about home or work. Minseok is only going to think about how the sun is warm on his skin when he steps outside from the hostel, hanging at the back of the small tour group that has gathered so they can look around without worry.

\--

Luhan meets this tour guide. It's by accidently really. He didn't meant to walk into her, he just doesn't know where he's going. "Join the group," she tells him. With a shrug he does just that following them through the streets and listen as he speaks to them carefully. Luhan picks up most fo the words, but not all of them make sense in his head.

"You look confused," someone says to him, in a much more familiar language.

Luhan's head snap to the left to look a the person beside him. He wracks his brain for a moment, trying to think of the right words. "Yeah, just a little." He smiles. "I didn't really plan when coming here." Or at all.

The other, a young man, nods in understanding, eyes turning to slits as he smiles. "Same, kind of."

\--

It's weird making a friend in another country who isn't even from that country.

"China," Luhan had said once they get back to the hostel Minseok is staying at. Conversation between them was easier then, flipping back between Korean and Chinese for whatever was easier for the other. Minseok has never been more grateful for that impromptu class taking in college than he is now.

They talk about mostly nothing. Not really themselves, or why they're here. They talk about how nice it is in Amsterdam, how it's nice to have something different to look at. Not once does Minseok mention his job, and Luhan doesn't bring up whatever he's running away from either.

Instead they talk about soccer. Which is really funny because Minseok hasn't had time to actually think about that in s long he had almost forgotten how much he loved it. How much he misses it.

"Same," Luhan says quietly. The room around them seems quieter at that very moment. Minseok still has the room in the hostel by himself, and Luhan still goes some place else after they're doing hanging out for the day. That night though, someone possesses him to tell Luhan to stay with him.

"If anyone asks, you slept in my bed," he says before the go to sleep. It's a weird thing to say, but he's not sure what the hostel would do if he just offered up their bed for the night.

\--

It become a ruotine. Luhan gets up, eats something, meets up with Minseok and they talk about really stupid stuff, then maybe eat together and he goes home--or back to the hostel he's staying at. It's a couple blocks away from Minseok's. The bed's aren't nearly as soft, but he still likes it.

He loves this adventure, it's turning out better than Luhan had ever hoped.

\--

One day, when the sky is dark and overcast, Luhan drags him outside. They find themselves at a park, standing in a big open grassy area. It's going to rain any moment, sky opening up and falling on them. Minseok tells him as much but Luhan shrugs it off. "What's soccer if you don't get a little messy," he says, and kicks a ball over to him.

_Oh_ , Minseok thinks as the ball rolls toward him. He looks up ath the sky once more and then say, "To hell with it," and the begin a one on one match that doesn't really have rules and neither wins, but it lasts until they're both muddy and soaked, clothes plastered to their skin and hair sticking together in strings.

Minseok is also positive he has mud in his mouth, but he doesn't even care.

\--

Somewhere between the days Luhan ends up just staying at the same hostel as Minseok, taking that other bed in the room since it's still free and convenient. The staff calls them love birds every time they're spotted together now. Luhan would protest, but he kind of likes it. Minseok hasn't said anything either so he doesn't bother.

\--

He's been there nearly three weeks and Minseok is beginning to wonder how long is too long and he'll have to go home.

The better part of the afternoon is spent with him staring at the bottom of the other bunk where Luhan is laying, flipping through a book. He has to go home sometime, he doesn't really have much more money aside from what he's using for the plane. A few more days possibly.

Luhan peeks his head over the side of the top bunk. "You're pretty quiet down there, what's up?"

Minseok shrugs, still staring at nothing. "Thinking."

Luhan rolls until he's tipping over the edge. Out of the corner of his eye Minseok sees him fall and land with a thump. By the lack of any whining he figures it was a safe land so he doesn't bother to look. "About?"

He shift over in his bed, allowing room for Luhan to lay next to him. They do this sometimes, mostly when they're talking, it's kind of nice. Minseok finds he likes being in the same space as someone more than he thought he would. "When I have to go back home."

A pause. "Oh."

Minseok raises and eyebrow and turns to look at Luhan. "Don't sound so disappointed," he teases.

"It'll be boring without you."

A snort. "Because I'm totally the life of the party."

Luhan doesn't go back up to his bunk that day, and neither of them find themselves rolling out of bed to do anything else. Minseok thinks this is better anyway.

\--

The sun is unbearably bright when Minseok goes to the airport. Luhan goes with him because this is his only friend here and he has nothing else to do. He kind of wishes he hadn't when they're saying their goodbyes.

"It was nice to meet you," Minseok says. It sounds terribly professional and makes Luhan laugh obnoxiously.

He pulls him into a hug instead, wrapping his arms around Minseok's body, wanting to feel that closeness once more. "Try not to die of boredom without me," he says, an air of cockiness.

Minseok rolls his eyes. "Right."

They stand there for a second before Minseok's biting his lip--not that Luhan is looking--and waving before he turns to walk away.

\--

Seoul is just as how Minseok left it. He can't say that he hasn't missed it, because he has. It's nice to be back in his own bed. It's just the novelty of being back is gone within a few days and Minseok longs for the long lazy days back in Amsterdam.

\--

Luhan doesn't stay. Doesn't see the need.

Two days after Minseok goes, Luhan does as well. He's not sure where, but it's not back to China, not yet. He wanders. Most comfortable sneakers on his feet, favorite hoodie tied around his waist, and his backpack of clothes on his back. He doesn't need anything else and until he gets tired of this, he doesn't see why he can't do this.

Luhan's always wanted to backpack across Europe, no better time than the present.

\--

Minseok never thought his life was boring, but it kind of is. He does the same thing everyday. what's worse is outside of that random trip he doesn't attempt to change things up. This seems to bother Minseok more than it should.

Funny how Luhan was right. He's actually dying of boredom. The thought makes him laugh. His co-work looks at him like he's insane for laughing out of the blue.

\--

Summers in Seoul are just as deadly as back in China and Luhan wants to find the nearest air conditioned building the moment he leaves the airport. He doesn't even know where he's going. Speaking and reading Korean are two completely different things.

This is his last stop, Luhan doesn't think he's got enough money to even make it back to China. Not that he was planning on going back. Not if he can find what he came here for.

That proves to be difficult. Seoul's a big city. Or, at least there's a lot of people. Not nearly as many as China, but that really isn't the point. The point is Luhan is lost, and tired, and his feet hurt. There's a hole in his sneaker, has been there for the last couple of weeks.

The sun beats down on him, baking him in the summer heat. He's debating on jumping into the Han River when he sees a familiar face. He'd never miss those round cheeks anywhere.

All of his discomfort is gone and Luhan slips his bag back on, making a light jog to catch up to where Minseok is as he walks. He's wearing a light gray suit, tie loosened around his neck, blazer unbuttoned. He looks as if he's melting as well, walking out in this summer heat in so many layers. Luhan doesn't envy him, but he does think it looks very nice on him.

\--

Minseok nearly topples over when a sudden weight is pressed against him, throwing itself on his back. He flails a bit trying to keep his balance. When he regains it there's a freaking giggle in his ear.

"Luhan," he says, more exasperated than anything else. "You're heavy."

Luhan groans. "You're boring." He slips off Minseok's back anyway, planting his feet onto the ground. "You did the exact opposite of what I told you to do, didn't you?" He looks Minseok over exaggeratedly.

Minseok doesn't answer that, asking his own question instead. "What are you even doing here?"

He shrugs, stuffing his hands in those familiar, but filthy jeans. "Detour on my way home?"

His eyes go wide. "There have you been then?"

Luhan smiles. "Everywhere. I backpacked across Europe."

"Last I checked, Seoul was in South Korea." Minseok crosses his arms. "Pretty sure this is completely out of the way," he teases.

"I won't tell if you won't?"

He shakes his head. "Impossible. How long are you staying for?"

Luhan digs around in his pocket. "Uh, until I have enough money to go home." He laughs weakly. "I barely had enough to get here. Is it okay if I stay with you?"

Minseok wants to shove in, preferable in the river. "What would you have done if you hadn't found me?"

"Figured it out when I get there," Luhan shrugs. "Is that a yes?"

Minseok sighs and calls him an idiot, but he dives Luhan directions to his apartment and a couple dollars for a cab.

When he gets home that night and they're sitting together on the couch, thighs pressed against one another, he's reminded of sharing a bed with Luhan in Amsterdam and decided that it's pretty okay if Luhan wants to stay forever.


End file.
